As one type of a hydrodynamic torque transmitting device, torque converters have been known. Torque converters are apparatuses that transmit torque from the engine to the transmission via fluids therein, and mainly include a front cover to which the torque is input from the engine, an impeller provided with the front cover, a turbine located opposite the impeller, a stator to adjust the flow of the fluids from the turbine to the impeller, a stator support mechanism for supporting the stator, and a lock-up clutch for mechanically coupling the front cover with the turbine. A fluid chamber, constituted by the front cover and the impeller, is filled with fluid such as an operating oil.
The turbine is furnished with a turbine shell that is located opposite the impeller and is provided with a plurality of turbine blades, and a turbine hub that is located at a radially inner end of the turbine shell to couple the turbine shell with the output shaft. In addition, in order to support the axial load applying to the turbine hub by the pressure in the torus, an annular thrust washer is provided between the front cover and the turbine hub in the axial direction. Conventional thrust washers are made of plastic, for example, and are fitted into stepped portions either on the front cover side or on the turbine hub side. It is necessary for the operating oil to flow in the radial direction at a place where the thrust washer is located in order to move the piston of the lock-up clutch. Therefore, the thrust washer is formed with a plurality of grooves communicating in the radial direction (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-299858